


¡Vamos a jugar el juego del pronombre! (Traducción)

by Kainsami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Cas wants it too, Cheerleader Castiel, Cheerleaders, Confused Dean, Confusion, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Castiel, Cute Castiel, Dean Has a Crush, Dean likes Cas in skirts, Dean really has no clue at first, Dean the knight in shining armor, Dean tries to be proper but really wants sex with Cas, Everyone is very accepting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gender Bender, Gender Confusion, Hand Jobs, Humorcrackfic, Inappropriate Erections, Lots of Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mostly porn, Oblivious Dean, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Protective Dean, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sexual discoveries, Shameless Smut, Skirt Kink, We're only having fun over here, extremely little plot, firist time
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kainsami/pseuds/Kainsami
Summary: La primera vez que Dean posa sus ojos en Cas, inmediatamente piensa que es la chica más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Siendo nuevo en la escuela y en la ciudad, Dean está decidido a cautivar a esa hermosa ánima.O,Aquella vez, donde Castiel el travestido se encontró con un chiquillo enamoradizo y muy confundido tras de él.





	¡Vamos a jugar el juego del pronombre! (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's play the pronoun game!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064932) by [zation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonta tontería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mi primer y real fic de travestismo! ¡Estoy con los nervios a flor de piel! ¡gracias por leer, solo espero que la pasen tan bien como yo la pase escribiéndolo! Un Dean confundido es de lo mejor <3
> 
> Está beteado por mi querida BeeCas, ¡quien trabaja demasiado duro! ¡Te amo, preciosa!

Dean estaba más o menos disfrutando de su nueva escuela. Éste era el último año escolar antes de terminar la preparatoria, y se supone que debe de disfrutarlo al máximo, pero no es sólo eso. 

Primero que nada, la escuela es grande. Gigantesca más bien. El edificio principal fácilmente podría abarcar dos veces su antigua escuela. Mientras que tamaño de los edificios (correcto, hay más de uno) no le importa realmente, es la cantidad de alumnos que conforman el cuerpo estudiantil, lo que sorprende a Dean. Era tres veces más numeroso que en su escuela pasada y eso asegura total anonimato, incluso para los alumnos nuevos. Y eso era fabuloso. 

Papá los había hecho mudarse primero aquí, hace apenas tres semanas, y si, les había dicho que ésta sería la definitiva. Sus vidas siempre habían sido un poco inestables, pero con la muerte de su mamá todo se había ido al carajo. Ahora, aparentemente su padre había decidido qué, con Sammy entrando también a la preparatoria, era _hora_ de asentarse. Dean nunca había resentido el pasar sus días de escuela saltando de aquí a allá, no mientras se mantuvieran juntos como ahora. 

De todas formas, no es como si fuera a ir a la universidad. O tal vez hoy por hoy, ¿podría realmente aspirar a ir a la universidad estatal? Las posibilidades parecían infinitas tan rápido como habían decidido establecerse. 

También, la comida de la escuela era la puta onda. Mucho mejor que la que cocinan en casa (nada sorprendente, ya qué Dean es quién la prepara).

Otra cosa buena de la nueva escuela es que las personas parecen ser amigables. Sammy y él habían estado evitando salir de la casa las primeras dos semanas, pero ahora tras sólo una semana de escuela, ellos se las arreglaron para hacer amigos. Dean supone que ayudó el que no fueran los únicos nuevos, imposible en una escuela tan inmensa. Era agradable no ser el bicho raro. 

Pero la mejor cosa, la indisputable, mejor, ¿mejor cosa de todas? Bueno, pues eso eran las animadoras.

Su padre le dio el Impala, para que Sammy y él condujeran a la escuela en vez de esperar el autobús escolar. Pero apenas durante el segundo día de clase, la camioneta de su padre se averió y su padre tuvo que usar el Impala por al menos dos días. Dean maldijo por lo bajo, mientras que Sammy sólo suspiró y acabaron caminando hacia la escuela, maldito seas puto autobús. 

Resultó qué, sí toman un atajo por el bosque, salen justo detrás del campo de futbol, y eso es mucho más rápido que esperar el autobús. Extraño, pero cierto.

De todos modos, Dean había parado de gruñir el segundo exacto que sus ojos aterrizaron en el campo de futbol. Porque allí era donde estaban las porristas. Todas ellas en modo de práctica, el equipo que se supone deberían estar animando no se miraba por ningún lado, pero carajo sí a Dean eso le importaba.

Todo lo que él podía ver era piernas largas, faldas bamboleando, pompones siendo agitados y colas de caballo rebotando. La perfección. 

También estaban allí un par de chicos parte del equipo, y ellos hacían realmente un muy buen trabajo aventando a las chicas en el aire, atrapándolas en estrechos e íntimos abrazos durante su caída. Puta mala suerte de Dean el no haber nacido como un atleta.

Así que, Dean tal vez volvió al campo un par de veces más, sólo para saber sí las animadoras practican todas las mañanas, ¿y quién diablos podría culparlo por insistir en mirar? Dios, ellas eran como finas obras de arte.

A Dean siempre le gustaron todo tipo de mujeres, bajitas y altas, planas y curvilíneas, con cabello largo y corto. Simplemente, Dean ama a las mujeres. Y Viejo, las animadoras son harina de otro costal.

A él ni siquiera le gusta el futbol y aun así se encuentra a sí mismo lo suficientemente emocionado tan pronto las chicas empiezan a agitar sus pompones. Algunos destacan más que otras, claro está.

Hay una pelirroja con la voz potente.

_Imagínala gritando mi nombre en éxtasis._

Hay una rubia con la sonrisa juguetona, que él puede divisar desde las bancas. 

_Imagina la forma en que me desafiaría._

Hay una morena con una coleta gruesa.

_Imagina recorrer los dedos entre ese cabello._

Pero todas ellas palidecen en comparación a una chica en particular. 

Ella tiene el cabello café tan oscuro que casi se ve como negro, está recortado en un estilo masculino, ni de cerca tan corto como el estándar del corte de Dean, pero definitivamente más corto que sus amigas. Le sienta de maravilla. 

Se maneja con tanta elegancia que deja a Dean sorprendido. No puede ver muchos detalles desde donde usualmente las observa, pero es capaz de decir que sus rasgos son finos y agudos. Y Dios, ella vuela en el aire como si hubiera nacido para ello.

Si, menos de una semana del nuevo año escolar en curso, nueva escuela y todo eso y Dean ya se ha reducido a un desastre balbuceante. Este va a ser un año muy _divertido._

 

*****

 

La segunda semana empezó de las mil maravillas. Es decir, que no fue para nada así.

Sam ha convencido a Dean de empezar a tomar clases avanzadas de matemáticas, porque aparentemente Dean era inteligente, o algo así. Todo era demasiado nuevo él, pero Sammy no se dejó convencer por los argumentos de Dean. Además, después de todo, sí lo hacía bien tal vez podría entrar a la universidad estatal. Y quizá eso era lo que ahora quería, él no estaba tan seguro de no querer ir. 

Así que, en lugar de desperdiciar tiempo acerca de si vale o no la pena tomar clases avanzadas de matemáticas, porque está la posibilidad de que aplique o no para ir a la universidad, aplicaciones en las cuales esta clase en particular puntúa bien, él sólo se apuntó y se dejó llevar.

El problema era, que él apenas había aprendido donde tomaba sus otras clases y ahora repentinamente se ve superado por el asunto de encontrar el nuevo salón.  
El mapa que el consejero estudiantil le dio, claro está que era inútil, pero eso no era nada nuevo.

Aun así, él mantenía los ojos pegados a al mapa, cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina (probablemente en la esquina incorrecta), por lo cual terminó chocando directamente contra la chica que venía del otro pasillo. 

Ella soltó un gritillo y terminó cayendo en su rabadilla, sus libros se desparramaron entre ellos y Dean estaba allí parado, mirando como un estúpido idiota. Porque, no podía ser de otra jodida manera, de todas las personas a las que pudo haber golpeado y tumbado, tenía que ser su sensual-como-pecado animadora. 

“Lo siento.” El tartamudeo (¡tartamudeo, joder!) e inmediatamente se agachó para ayudarla a juntar sus libros. 

Puta madre, ella todavía traía puesto su uniforme de animadora. La falda se levantó cuando ella se sentó y mostró uno de sus muslos de un blanco cremoso. Dean tuvo que apartar sus ojos de ellos.

“Gracias.” Ella dijo cuando él le pasó los libros y, maldita sea…

Su voz era un poco más profunda que la mayoría de las chicas, pero es deliciosa en una manera placentera, mandó jodidos escalofríos por toda la columna de Dean. Y Dios, sus _ojos_.

Bueno, está bien, claro. Dean _era_ un adolescente, pero no era un lerdo. Usualmente. 

La manera en que se le quedó mirando hasta que ella se puso de pie por sí misma, probablemente sea un argumento en contra de esa aseveración. Mierda, se paró en el último segundo y se dio cuenta de la gran oportunidad que dejó ir. Debió de ofrecerle su mano para ayudarla a levantar y luego masturbarse con esa mano. ¡No! Dios. Joder, sólo ayudarla, nada más. 

Dean era un maldito desastre.

“¿Eres nuevo?”

_Winchester, concéntrate joder._

Él bajo la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que ella apuntaba el mapa que aún sostenía (como estúpido).

“Si.” Él casi chilló. Puta pubertad haciendo que su voz se quiebre. “Solo estaba, tú sabes, tratando de encontrar el salón A11, pero…” se calló cuando ella le sonrió de la más encantadora puta maldita manera. ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!

"Yo también.” Le dijo alegremente. “Te llevaré.”

“¿Estás en mi clase avanzada de matemática?” aclaró su garganta cuando ella inclinó la cabeza cuestionándolo. “Q-Quiero decir, no que no puedas estar… Es más como, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades, sabes?”

Ella sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa pequeña y discreta. ¿Las piernas de Dean estaban temblando?

“Soy Cas.” Ella le ofreció su mano para que la estrechase.

Si, las piernas de Dean estaban temblando.

"Soy Dean."

El apretón de ella era firme y su palma suave.

_No pienses donde pondrás esa mano después. Sólo no lo hagas. No._

"Bienvenido a nuestra escuela Dean." Cas sonrió. 

_¡Carajo, no! ¡¿Qué diablos está mal contigo?!_

"Gracias." Él murmuró e inmediatamente siguió los pasos de Cas cuando ella indicó que debían irse. 

“Entonces, ¿tienes mucho en la ciudad?”

Cómo diablos se las arregló Dean para mantener toda una conversación coherente, él nunca lo sabrá. Pero Cas era tan atenta. Muy buena escuchándole, tanto que Dean le contó sobre su padre consiguiendo un trabajo en la ciudad, sobre Sammy, y de la escuela en general. Escuchó y realizó las preguntas correctas, y Santo Cielo, fue muy duro concentrarse teniéndola tan cerca.

El cabello de ella estaba echado atrás por una delgada tiara y se curvaba de manera bonita en su cuello. Era tan corto que apenas si le tocaba los hombros, pero era tan espeso y brillante que las manos de Dean picaban con necesidad de tocarle.  
Los ojos azules de ella seguían cada movimiento de Dean, y Dios, ella lo miraba como si necesitara memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos. Dean nunca se sintió tan observado. 

Ella tiene un cuerpo del tipo ágil, lo cual él ya sabía de lo que había visto en las practicas, pero diablos, viéndola moverse tan de cerca era como un sueño. Cuando ella se mueve se desliza tan… tan suavemente. 

Su falda se menea sobre sus muslos y él trata, realmente trata muy duramente de no quedarse viéndolos. Joder, esta no es la maldita primera vez que ve a una chica en falda por amor de Dios. ¿Qué diablos? Ni que fuera un tímido virgencillo. 

Pero ella huele tan bien y luce tan suave que sólo _nngh…_

Es bastante plana, pero a Dean no le importa, ni un poco. Le sienta perfectamente, hace juego a su rostro y sí, para cuando llegaron al salón, Dean estaba sudando.

“Aquí estamos.” Cas le dijo alegremente y Dean sonrió nervioso. 

Tan pronto como entraron al salón, las amigas de Cas la llamaron. Dean reconoció a dos chicas inmediatamente, la rubia y la morena del equipo de animadoras, y no sólo porque también trajeran aún su uniforme de porristas. Viejo, que sí eran muy bonitas, pero Cas… Cas era…

Dean tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia un lado, así no sería atrapado admirándole la retaguardia mientras caminaba hacia sus amigas.

Además, tenía que hablar con el maestro antes de la clase, así que terminó sentándose en el único asiento disponible, el cual estaba justo en frente del escritorio del profesor, aunque eso no importaba.

De esa manera podía pasar la clase imaginando que Cas y sus amigas estaban mirándole la espalda riendo emocionadas. 

La mejor parte fue cuando él accidentalmente (tiró) se le cayó la pluma al suelo y tuvo que agacharse a recogerla. El ángulo hizo fácil para él mirar en la dirección de Cas y para su inmenso placer, la encontró mirándole abiertamente. 

Él le guiñó y ella a cambio le sonrió hermosamente de vuelta. 

Dean se vino con un grito en la ducha esa misma tarde, la cara de disgusto de Sam, fue casi tan buena como su orgasmo.

 

*****

 

La clase avanzada de matemáticas se volvió demasiado pronto la favorita de Dean. No es como si él y Cas pasaran toda la clase hablando, era más el hecho de que estuviera allí. Simplemente allí.

Dean había dejado de acechar el campo de futbol, calculando perfectamente que si continuaba yendo durante cada práctica se vería extraño. O bien podrían etiquetarlo como un acosador o como un niñato patético, y aunque no era tan malo, era mejor evitarlo. 

Sólo el Señor sabía que intentó otras maneras.

Él se hizo amigo de Benny, un chico asombroso con una pizca de acento sureño por el cual Dean lo molesta, pero secretamente piensa que es genial (y tal vez ¿sensual?). Durante el último par de semanas vinieron otras personas con Benny, que le empezaron a agradar a Dean. Garth, un chico increíblemente ñoño, y Gordon, un chico listo que se sabe mover en las calles.

A Dean le gustan sus nuevos amigos y aún le sorprende un poco como de fácil encaja con ellos y cuanto ellos parecen apreciarle. Otra cosa muy buena, es que ellos se sientan usualmente en la parte de la cafetería que hace fácil para Dean mirar a Cas, sí ella y sus amigas se sentaban en la mesa de siempre. Al parecer los únicos periodos que tiene junto a Cas son matemáticas avanzadas y el almuerzo. 

Eso estaba bien, aunque, Dean era un chico de recursos. Él está seguro de que podría ingeniarse alguna u otra manera para acercarse a Cas. 

Una de ellas, eran los rebeldes que se juntan detrás de las gradas (un maldito cliché, sí alguna vez vio uno). Tenían un poco de onda, de esa que proyecta una persona despreocupada fumando hierba y bebiendo. Y ellos no tenían ningún reparo en compartir con él (sí el soltaba un par de billetes ¿quizá?).

Ha estado pensando en ello, compartir un porro o dos. Pero a él le agradan mucho más Benny y los demás, así como también le prometió a Sam que se tomaría el último año de preparatoria en serio. 

Así que, formar parte permanente de los rebeldes sólo como una excusa para poder comerse con la mirada a Cas, era un, no gracias. 

Su segunda idea brillante fue tratar de unirse al equipo de futbol. Qué idiotez.

Bueno, tal vez él podría haberlo hecho bien, si al menos hubiera podido poner la cabeza en ello, pero diablos sí podría concentrarse con Cas también en el campo. Además, correr por allí lanzando una pelota como imbécil tampoco era tan atrayente.

Tratar de unirse al escuadrón de animadores estaba fuera de discusión. Sí no podía patear un maldito balón sin acalambrarse un musculo, ¿Cómo diablos iba a ser capaz de lazar a las chicas por el aire? También, buena suerte tratando de concentrarte en animar con Cas dando saltitos alrededor. Nope. 

El día después del chasco en la prueba de futbol de Dean, Cas le preguntó sobre ello, sonaba tan animada que Dean quiso echarse agua helada encima. También se quiso morir cuando le tuvo que decir que no había quedado.

Pero Cas no parecía burlarse o desdeñarlo. Sólo asintió cuando Dean le explicó porque había sido una mala idea en primer lugar. Cas siempre era tan comprensiva, que hacía doler el corazón a Dean. 

Casi después de dos meses del inicio del semestre, Dean quería llamarse a sí mismo amigo de Cas, pero era bastante certero que sólo fueran conocidos. También quería dispararse por ser tan gallina sobre todo el asunto, pero esa era tema de otra clase. 

Dean era usualmente bastante audaz y seductor con las damas. Les ofrecía su actitud de chico-malo que usualmente era una apuesta segura con las féminas, siempre tuvo la filosofía de qué, si ganas algo, pierdes algo. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, no se sentía bien jugar así con Cas. Sentía como sí ella mereciera algo mejor. 

Y estaba el hecho de que Dean parecía incapaz de tener una charla de adultos con ella. El porque ella continuaba hablándole, nunca lo sabrá.

La semana antes de Halloween, Dean se encontró a sí mismo merodeando en el corredor donde sabía que estaba el casillero de Cas (acosador). Cas estaba parada frente a su casillero, sus amigas estaban alrededor de ella, hablando de la fiesta que alguna chica estaba ofreciendo este fin de semana.

Cas estaba sonriendo mientras tomaba sus libros, dos de sus amigas discutiendo sobre quien usaría cual disfraz. El sol brillaba entre las ventas de las escaleras y eso hacía brillar el cabello de Cas como si tuviera un halo en ella. 

O tal vez Dean accidentalmente había tomado algún tipo de droga y estaba bien colocado. Tendría que ser una u otra ¿Correcto?

"¡Cassie!"

Dean miró a un chico de chaqueta aproximarse al grupo de chicas. Cas se giró hacía él y también lo hizo la rubia (quien, Dean había aprendido, se llamaba Jo, muchas gracias). Las otras lucían desinteresadas.

"Fergus." Cas respondió serena. Jo lucía molesta por alguna razón, pero mantenía su boca cerrada. 

“Te dije que no me llamarás así.” El chico, Fergus, dijo con un gruñido. Cas sólo sonrió complacida.

“¿En qué puedo ayudarte?”

“¿Irás a la fiesta de Bela?”

“¿No iremos todos?”

_Fergus_ rodó los ojos. “Tú sabes lo que quiero decir, linda.”

Él se paró entre Cas y Jo, así que Jo terminó a espaldas de él, acorralando a Cas contra su aún abierto casillero. Cas apretó los labios bien juntos y Fergus sonrió malicioso.

“Fergus, por favor no.”

Manos de dedos largos casualmente juguetearon sobre el dobladillo de la falda de Cas. El día de hoy una azul, no la del traje de porristas, no la de todos los días. Cas se apartó y Fergus sonrió ladino.

Dean estaba pisando fuerte antes de darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

“Cas.” Le llamó con voz alta, callando a todos en el pequeño grupo alrededor de Cas. “Olvidé sí hoy cambiamos de salón o no, ¿me guías a clase?”

Atrevido y estúpido. 

Fergus no se impresionó. Los ojos de Cas parpadearon.

“¿Quién diablos no puede caminar a clase por sí mismo? ¿eres un retardado?” Fergus se burló, pero se apartó de Cas. “¿O tal vez una niñita asustadiza?”

Dean se hinchó a su estatura máxima, imponente sobre Fergus, pecho fuera y mirada fría.

“¿Estás diciendo que está mal ser alguno de los dos?”

“Nadie está diciendo nada.” Fergus gruñó yéndose lejos sin agregar algún otro argumento. Bien, Dean odiaría tener que golpear a alguien en frente de Cas. O frente a alguna de las otras chicas.

Jo bufó. “Nosotras pudimos haberlo manejado.”

_Bueno, manéjalo más rápido, carajo._

Dean la ignoró y también la replica que tenía en la punta de la lengua, en lugar de ello se giró hacía Cas.

“¿Estás bien? ¿Quién era ese maldito imbécil?”

Cas rodó los ojos, pero sonrió divertida a Dean. “Mi exnovio.”

Dean intentó (y falló) no lucir molesto. “¿En verdad?”

“No me mires así.” Cas se río. “Él solía tener encanto, pero se desvaneció, nada de extrañarse.”

“Todas pensamos que él es un imbécil.” Lisa (la morena) expresó y Anna (la pelirroja) asintió solemne. 

“Cassie es demasiado amable.” Jo farfulló y miró justo por donde Fergus se acababa de marchar.

Cas rodó lo ojos, pero no lucía molesta u ofendida. Dean intercambio del peso de sus pies, inseguro de si estaba bien que él estuviera aún parado con ellas, pero no sentía inclinado a dejar el lado de Cas. Joder, ella estaba preciosa hoy.

“Bueno.” Anna de repente dijo y Dean se puso un poco nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía si se había quedado mirando a Cas o no. “La clase está por empezar, mejor nos vamos yendo si queremos tener tiempo de ir al baño primero.”

Con eso ella enganchó sus brazos alrededor de Jo y Lisa, y las tres empezaron a caminar lejos, Jo sonriendo maliciosamente a Cas sobre su hombro. Dean las miró irse, pero se giró hacia Cas cuando ella cerró su casillero.

“¿No van Jo y Lisa en nuestra clase?”

“Lo están.”

Cas empezó a caminar a la clase y Dean la siguió.

“¿No quieres ir con ellas?”

Cas lo miró con una expresión entretenida y Dean no pudo explicar la razón. Las chicas usualmente van en grupos al baño, ¿verdad? ¿No era eso lo que las amigas de Cas estaban haciendo?

“¿Al baño?” Cas preguntó. Ella se llevó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. “Estoy bien.”

Dean sólo asintió y trató de no ser rarito. Ellos caminaron por un rato en silencio, Dean casi entra en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que pronto iban a entrar al salón y tendrían que separarse. Él quiere hablar con Cas un poco más, quiere preguntar sobre Fergus, y mierda, sólo quiere _hablar_.

_¿Y tal vez manosearse dentro de un armario, en alguna parte? Cómo ese de allí, ¿No es ese un armario?_

Pasaron el armario sin ningún contratiempo. 

“Luces realmente bien en esa falda.”

Wow. Hablando sin pensar.

Cas se sonrojo un poco.

“Gracias, Dean.” Ella sonrió.

“Quiero decir, luces muy bien en general.” _Deja de parlotear._ “Sólo, tú sabes, el azul te sienta.”

“Mi hermana la compró para mí, dijo que resaltaba mis ojos.”

“Chica lista.” Dios, parecía como si estuviera haciendo cariños a un maldito perro.

Justo antes de llegar al salón de clase, Cas se paró y se giró hacia Dean. Ella se veía toda tímida de repente, y _oh por Dios_ ¿no se daba cuenta que se estaba mordiendo los labios? ¿estaba intentando hacer que Dean tuviera una erección justo ahora? Y vaya que estaba haciendo efecto, santa madre de dios. Alerta inminente de erección.

“¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Halloween?"

Dean intentó tragar. Demasiado movimiento justo ahora y el realmente podría ponerse duro. Maldita sea. 

“Estuve pensando sobre ello. Benny y los chicos irán así que…” se encogió de hombros.

Él realmente no era fan de Halloween o de los disfraces, así que había estado pensando en saltarse la fiesta, pero…

“Bueno, ¿quizá te vea allá?”

_Pero, por otro lado, Halloween es genial._

“Si, tal vez.”

 

*****

 

El viernes de esa semana, el día antes de la fiesta, Dean se sentó en las bancas observando atentamente al escuadrón de porristas durante su práctica. El estímulo visual era casi suficiente para endurecer su sobreexcitado pene, pero el constante meneo al que fue sujeto la semana pasada lo mantenían bajo control por ahora.

Él estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, pensando en las opciones de disfraz que tenía. Sammy le dijo que fuera a lo fácil y se vistiera de vaquero. Dean podría probablemente ir como vaquero o no ir disfrazado para nada. Él había considerado ir de James Dean* también, pero supuso que eso podría ser considerado “poco” como disfraz.

Se preguntó que usaría Cas en la fiesta.

Las bancas temblaron cuando Benny las subió. Él se sentó al lado de Dean y se quedó mirando a las animadoras saltar, agitar sus pompones, y animar en general. Todo se miraba tan jodidamente suave.

“Así que,” Benny lo miró. “Nos gustan las porristas ¿no es así?”

Dean rodó sus ojos.

“Ellas son jodidamente sensuales, tú sabes eso también.”

“Seguro.”

“Y, ¿cómo funciona en esta escuela?” Dean se removió para sentarse derecho. Cas estaba liderando una porra. “¿Tienes que estar en el equipo de futbol si quieres salir con una?”

Benny se rio. “Nah. Clichés como esos pertenecen a las películas, hermano.”  
O a la escuela anterior de Dean, como sea.

“Buena suerte la mía entonces, apesto para el futbol.”

“¿Trataste de unirte?” Los ojos de Benny se estrecharon con diversión. Probablemente no debió de haber dicho eso. Dean desvió la mirada, pero alcanzó a ver como los ojos de Benny se suavizaron. “Creo que Sarah Blake está saliendo con uno de los chicos del equipo de futbol, pero las otras están bastante mezcladas.” Él dijo. “No creo que todas ellas tengan novio.”

Dean asintió casualmente, trató de verse tranquilo, pero mierda. Su corazón saltó a su garganta cuando lanzaron a Cas por los aires. Su falda agitándose y luego ella descendió en el césped. 

Ellos se quedaron sentados en un cómodo silencio y Dean realmente apreció aquello. Benny era por lejos su amigo favorito y momentos como esos lo confirmaban.

“¿Ya te fijaste en alguien?” Benny preguntó de repente y Dean se removió, no muy dispuesto a compartir detalles.

A él nunca antes le había gustado tanto alguien, así que se sentía expuesto y vulnerable.

“Tal vez.”

“¿Ves aquella de la trenza?” Benny apuntó a una de las chicas. Ella era bonita, Dean la había visto antes, pero ni de cerca tan preciosa como Cas, no seas ridículo. 

“¿Sí?”

“Más te vale que no babees por ella.”

Dean se volteó hacia Benny y sonrió con malicia. “¿Sí? ¿tiene pareja?”

Fue el turno de Benny de encogerse de hombros casualmente. “Ella es… Andrea y yo nos entendemos.”

Dean se río por lo alto y palmeó a su amigo en el hombro. “No te preocupes, hombre. No voy a tratar de enamorar a tu chica. Sólo me gusta ver a las animadoras.”

Benny sonrió ladino. “¿No nos gusta a todos, hermano?”

 

*****

 

Dean se siente ridículo. Sam le dijo que el disfraz de vaquero le sentaba bien y Dean cometió un error confiando en su hermanito de-catorce-años. Diablos, se ve como un jodido bufón.

Bueno, al menos él no era el peor. Garth de hecho, viene vestido como el tipo de _La mosca,_ incluyendo en su cabeza, una máscara gigante de la cabeza de una mosca. Sí a Dean no le agradara tanto Garth, probablemente estaría muy avergonzado de que lo vieran con él.

Aunque, por otro lado, las payasadas de Garth parecen ser un éxito con las chicas, y ¿usualmente a las mujeres no les gustan los chicos que pueden hacerlas reír? Dean no sabe nada ya, sólo se siente arruinado.

Se enderezó el sombrero por décima vez desde su llegada (él necesita encontrar una manera conveniente de perderlo o podría enloquecer), serpenteando entre la multitud de gente en la casa de la tal Bela.

La música era ruidosa y excepcionalmente mala. Dean vino manejando así que él podría irse a casa cuando lo deseara, lo cual sospechaba podría ser el segundo después de ver a Cas y tener un paro cardiaco. Él divisó a Jo y Anna, y sí el disfraz de Cas era la mitad de atrevido que el de ellas, Dean no iba a sobrevivir.

Él se siente como sí necesitase un trago para deshacerse de sus nervios y relajarse. Con alcohol en su sangre estaba seguro de que ignoraría mejor lo atroz de la música y lo molestos que eran aquellos que no eran Cas. Pero había venido manejando en su preciado Impala y no quería chocarla. Puta mierda, ¿por qué había siquiera venido?

Y luego, divisó a Cas y eso hizo bastante obvio por qué había venido.

Ella venía ataviada con un vestido blanco recatado con un par de esponjosas alas en su espalda, obviamente vestida como un ángel, y por alguna razón la falta de obscenidad hacía su atuendo mucho más sensual.

Dean tuvo que quedarse en su lugar por un momento y sólo dedicarse a verla, mientras ella hablaba con Lisa y otras personas que Dean no conocía.

_Paja, necesito una paja._

Necesita masturbarse, pero eso tendrá que esperar. Gran decosión usar vaqueros apretados. Así puede echar la culpa a su elección de pantalones para que no se vea tan mal. Debería tal vez agradecerle a Sammy en lugar de reclamarle sobre el sombrero. 

Y luego, Lisa le vio y él sólo quería arrancarse el sombrero de su cabeza.

“¡Dean!” ella llamó, fuerte y claro, suficiente para ser escuchada sobre la música y joderjoderjoder, Cas se volteó hacia donde su amiga gritó.

Y luego Cas, _sonrió._

El mundo se le cayó encima a Dean y él necesita jodidamente poder controlar la fiesta que se encendió en sus pantalones. Necesita terminar. 

Demasiado tarde, Cas ya estaba viniendo hacía él, incluidas sus amigas.

“¿Un vaquero? Qué original.” Una de las chicas dijo. Dean la reconoció como Meg, una de las rebeldes. Gracioso que ella se juntase con Cas y sus compañeras. Quizá esa escuela realmente no iba con los clichés. Bueno saberlo. 

“¿Gatubela?” le respondió con una sonrisa desfachatada. “Qué original.”

Meg le desdeñó, pero la sonrisa de Cas era demasiado deslumbrante para dejar a Meg arruinarle el momento. 

“Yo pienso que te sienta.” Ella dijo casi tímidamente. Las mejillas de Dean estaban quemándose. Cosa buena que la iluminación estuviera tan baja.

“¿Quieres algo para beber?” Lisa preguntó.

Dean pensó sobre su amada Impala, pero decidió que él necesitaba al menos un trago si quería mantenerse tranquilo.

“¿Cerveza?”

“En la cocina.” Lisa respondió con una sonrisa y todos ellos caminaron hacia el barril.

Dean estaba impresionado, quien sea que fuere la tal Bela, ella no escatimaba en gastos, de eso estaba jodidamente seguro.

Ellos bebieron por un rato, Dean más que nada probando su cerveza (queriendo tragarla de una). La conversación era sencilla y Dean estaba aliviado de encontrar una manera de congeniar con las chicas, justo como él había encajado con Benny y los chicos.

En algún punto, Benny y Andrea aparecieron, luciendo desaliñados de una manera decididamente agradable y la conversación se turnó hacia ellos.

“¿Quieres bailar?” Cas se mordió los labios de nuevo y las rodillas de Dean flaquearon.

Dean _odiaba_ bailar, pero por otro lado esa era una oportunidad para tener a Cas contra él. Solos. 

“Seguro.”

Cas lo guío hacia un gran cuarto (supuestamente la sala con todos los muebles despejados) y Dean no pudo evitar mirar el perfecto y redondeado trasero de Cas. Sus alas falsas rebotando ligeramente con su caminar y madre de Dios, ese vestido sí que era ceñido. 

Cuando ellos se unieron a los otros bailarines, Dean notó agradecido que ese era el tipo de baile tocar-agarrar-restregar. Nada elegante, sólo un puñado de adolescentes calientes frotando sus caderas juntos. Fabuloso. 

Dean sonrió abiertamente cuando Cas envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella sonrió con timidez y sip, el corazón de Dean estaba seriamente en peligro de salirse de su pecho. Hay que hacer esto bien, sin ponerse duro. Difícil considerando que ha sido un problema desde la primera vez que vio a Cas, pero hoy es realmente posible. Sip.

Ellos bailaron por un rato, presionados él uno junto al otro, pero nada demasiado indecente. Cas huele delicioso, sus ojos son tan grandes y tan azules que Dean siente que puede perderse en ellos. Y eso es tan bueno, que disipa la calentura por un rato.

Y luego la canción cambió a algo más… intimo, pero alegre. Era difícil de describir y no es como si a Dean le importase intentar de todas maneras. No con la manera en que Cas sonrió al reconocer la canción y de repente se volteó para bailar con su espalda presionada contra el pecho de Dean.

Sus alas quedaron aplastadas entre ellos, pero eran lo suficiente pequeñas para que no fueran un problema. Dean colocó sus manos en la cadera de Cas y amo la manera en que se sintieron. Definidas y agiles. Diablos, Cas sabe cómo putas _moverse_.

Ella apretó su trasero contra la entrepierna de Dean, como sí quisiera que se corriera en sus pantalones y tal vez no estuviera tan lejos de pasar. Él se le apretó más, las manos estrujando las caderas de ella y sus labios recorriendo su dulce cuello. 

Ella echó su cabeza a un lado y colocó sus manos sobre las de él, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música y _Dios…_

_No jades su puto nombre justo en su jodida oreja._

Fue una dura batalla.

Le tomó tiempo récord a Dean ponerse totalmente duro y estaba bastante seguro que Cas podía sentir su erección incluso a través de sus pantalones, pero ella seguía apretándose atrás, casi buscándolo. 

Las manos de Dean se doblaron en las caderas de Cas, sosteniéndola más fuerte. Su miembro mojando su ropa interior. Cas jadeó cuando él embistió contra ella, incapaz de detenerse. 

“Estoy en el puto cielo, bebé.” Él murmuró con los labios presionados en la oreja caliente de Cas. “Jodidamente sexy.”

“Dean.”

Joder, la manera en que Cas suspiró su nombre, hizo a Dean embestirla de nuevo. Estaba _bastante_ feliz de que estuviera oscuro y que la gente a su alrededor estuviese ocupada con aproximadamente la misma cosa en la que él y Cas estaban enganchados. Nadie les estaba poniendo atención y eso era bueno porque Dean no creía que pudiera detenerse incluso si tenía a todos mirándole abiertamente. De hecho, ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse más cachondo.

“Me pusiste tan jodidamente duro, mierda.” Él respiró con dificultad cuando Cas se echó atrás ligeramente. “No quiero… quiero decir, eres diferente, quiero hacer las cosas bien.”

¿¡Estaba hasta el culo de ebrio o qué mierda!? ¿Por qué diablos se le salió eso frente a Cas? Qué patético. 

Cas de repente se giró entre sus brazos y él se paralizó por un momento, pensando que fue demasiado lejos, pero entonces Cas se le acercó, rozando sus labios.

“¿Quieres irte de aquí?”

Todo el cuerpo de Dean se estremeció. “Joder, claro que sí.”

Cas tomo la mano de Dean y lo arrastró escaleras arriba a una recamara vacía, porque aparentemente la vida de Dean se había vuelto una película cliché de preparatoria. No es que le importara. No cuando Cas cerró la puerta recargándose en ella y jaló a Dean tan cerca. 

El sabor de Cas era dulce, probablemente como el trago que ella estuvo tomando antes pero justo debajo de ello estaba el indiscutible sabor de Cas misma, y santa madre de todo lo maravilloso.

Dean gimió sin pizca de vergüenza, y profundizó el beso casi de inmediato. Cas pareció apreciarlo. Sus manos sujetaban con puños la camisa de Dean y trataba de jalarlo más cerca.

Su estúpido sombrero se golpeó contra la puerta y se lo arrancó sólo para tirarlo en algún lugar sobre su hombro, sin un maldito cuidado. Maldita sea, dos meses de tonto coqueteo y él _finalmente_ tiene sus labios en los de Cas. Se siente como un jodido sueño. 

“Dean.” Cas gimió dulcemente y tiró de él para tenerlo más cerca de nuevo.

Pero Dean se estaba conteniendo, por miles de razones. Una era que era divertido molestar a Cas, los suaves y desesperados jadeos de ella se sentían tan bien que elevaban la excitación de Dean.

La segunda era que no quería restregarse en ella como un vil perro en celo. Cas merece algo mejor que eso. 

Y la tercera era que Dean estaba bastante seguro de que él se podría venir con tan sólo empezar a frotarse contra ella. Imposible manejar besarse y restregarse. Una cosa a la vez, al menos por ahora.

“Joder, bebé.” Él murmuró, una mano en las caderas de Cas aun sosteniéndola, y la otra mano subiendo a acariciar su rostro. “Eres lo más jodidamente hermoso.”

Cas se sonrojo, Dean pudo verlo incluso en la habitación poco iluminada. Ella miró hacia abajo y se mordió los labios, como cuando se siente tímida (para el gran placer del miembro de Dean).

“¿De verdad?”

Dean _tiene_ que besarla fuerte. “¿Qué quieres decir con sí en verdad?” él le sonrió, sosteniendo con la palma su cabeza, finalmente sintiendo su cabello entre sus dedos. “Joder, sí te quise desde la primera vez que te vi. La chica más bonita de toda la escuela.”

Dios, Dean necesitaba venirse. Pero necesitaba aún más que Cas se corriera. Necesitaba tenerla retorciéndose y gimiendo mientras tenía sus dedos dentro de ella. Necesitaba verla correrse otra vez con él penetrándola. Necesitaba arruinarla para otros hombres. Necesitaba hacerla suya. 

“¿La chica más bonita?” Cas parafraseo en una pregunta. 

Dean se apoyó en la puerta, su otra mano seguía en la cadera de Cas, masajeándola. Amasando, casi. 

“Sin duda. Nunca vi alguien tan bella.” Se lamió los labios a conciencia. Cas le estaba mirando con una expresión indescifrable. “No voy a mentirte Cas. He estado con un par de mujeres antes, pero ninguna me pone, así como tú. Soy un puto desastre a tu alrededor.”

“Así que, ¿has tenido sexo con mujeres antes y ahora quieres tener sexo conmigo, una mujer?”

¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

“Si.” Se apartó un poco cuando Cas bajo la mirada. “Mierda, tú no eres en nada como las otras, no pienses eso.” Oh, el pánico estaba lentamente remplazando la excitación de Dean. “Soy una mierda expresándome. Lo siento, Cas.”

“Creo…” Cas desvió la vista, llevando sus brazos alrededor de ella, luciendo pequeña. Dean retrocedió un paso, literalmente. “Necesito irme.”

“Mierda, Cas. No quise decir nada malo.” Todo el cuerpo de Dean se sintió helado. “No quise decir que no fueras especial, yo…”

Joder, él acababa de decir lo contrario ¿no es así? Él estaba realmente entrando en pánico ahora.

Cas levantó la mirada, observándolo entre sus pestañas, una pequeñísima sonrisa pintada en sus labios. “Lo sé, Dean. Sé lo que quisiste decir.” Un inmenso alivio envolvió a Dean, pero no duró nada en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Cas aún se iba.

“Cas, ¿qué hice mal?” él quería retenerla, pero en vez de eso se hizo a un lado cuando Cas entreabrió la puerta. “No quería ir tan rápido, y lo siento, siempre hablo de más.”

Cas detuvo su discurso desesperado poniendo una mano en su brazo. “Dean, tu no hiciste nada malo.” Ella le dijo con una sonrisa triste. “¿Podemos hablarlo el lunes? ¿puedes darme el fin de semana?”

“Claro.” Lo que sea, él le daría a Cas lo que quisiera.

Eso no evito que se sintiera miserable cuando Cas le dejó sólo en el cuarto oscuro. Mierda, se las había arreglado para joder todo ¿no es cierto?

_Una sorpresa del culo._

La primera vez que actualmente alguien le gustó de verdad y tenía que arruinarlo siendo un desesperado. No fue culpa de nadie más que suya. Y ahora Cas estaría pensando que sólo es algún tipo de pervertido. Mierda, todos iban a odiarlo el lunes.

Camino escalera abajo hecho una mierda y decidido a huir lejos, pero claro que Jo tendría que divisarlo. Su mirada le dijo que Cas había hablado con ella sobre lo que pasó. Se quedó parado en las escaleras mientras ella caminaba hacia él. 

“No seas muy duro contigo.”

“¿Qué?”

Nunca habría esperado que ella le dijera algo como eso.

Ella sonrió de manera amigable. “Sólo dale a Cassie algo de tiempo para pensar y prométeme que cuando lo hablen, mantendrás la mente abierta. A Cassie en verdad le gustas.”

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, sintió una chispa de esperanza ante las palabras de ella. “Lo prometo.” El murmuró, sin saber bien a que se refería ella, pero determinado a obedecerla. Cas lo merece.

Fue sólo cuando llegó a casa que se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el sombrero en esa maldita habitación. Bueno, a la mierda.

 

*****

 

“¿Vas a pasar el domingo en depresión?”

Dean manoteó lejos la mano de Sammy. “No estoy deprimido. Tengo resaca.”  
“No estabas borracho ayer, y estabas de vuelta antes de la media noche. _No_ tienes resaca.”

Dean deseó que Sam no fuera tan malditamente perceptivo todo el puto tiempo e iniciará a actuar como un niño de nuevo (incluso sí ya estaba acabando la pubertad y estaba creciendo mucho todos los días. Probablemente sería más alto que Dean, bastardo).

“Déjame en paz. Sólo quiero descansar hasta que el día acabe.” E ir a la escuela para hablar con Cas.

Fiel a su palabra, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por contactar a Cas. No es como si pudiera incluso si lo quisiera (realmente quería) porque él no tenía forma de contactar a Cas. No número de teléfono, no dirección. No nada.

Sólo la sensación fantasma del cuerpo de Cas contra el suyo y el eco de su excitación que no se iba a ningún lado. Él estaba tan de mal humor que ni siquiera le apetecía masturbarse, y sólo el Señor sabía cuánto lo necesitaba, carajo. Se sentía como un desperdicio. 

“Bien.” Sammy resopló y se levantó de la cama de Dean donde el propio Dean estaba hecho una bola de autodesprecio. “Sólo te recuerdo que me debes un sombrero de vaquero.”

Estúpido Halloween.

 

*****

 

Dean no estaba orgulloso de admitir que el lunes salió tan a prisa hacia la escuela que dejó a Sam en el Impala a la deriva. No es como si el chiquillo lo fuera a necesitar, o lo que sea.

Cas estaba parada en su casillero junto con sus amigas y mierda, ella se miraba tan bonita como siempre. Traía una blusa blanca simple, de mangas cortas y ajustada. Su falda de hoy era salmón con encaje negro a lo largo del dobladillo, y oh viejo, Dean tiene que concentrarse para no dejar a sus ojos vagar en ella.

Él caminó cautelosamente hacia el grupo de chicas, pero claro que fue divisado con facilidad. Jo le dio una sonrisa y Cas respingó con su presencia.

“Hola, um…” se frotó el cuello, sintiéndose estúpido.

Pero Cas tomó su mano antes de que tuviera tiempo de dejarse en ridículo. “¿Podemos hablar ahorita? ¿tienes tiempo?”

Sí hubiera sido por Dean, ellos podrían haber hablado el sábado. 

“Sí, claro.”

Cas sonrió un poco y lo jaló con ella mientras empezaba a caminar. Dean miró sobre su hombro y vio que Lisa le estaba sonriendo también. Bueno, ¿quizá no la había jodido tanto? ¿quizá Cas iba a terminar las cosas bien? Seguro, eso se sentiría horrible, pero al menos eso era mejor que quedar como un maldito pervertido frente a todos.

Cas no dijo nada durante todo el camino. Sólo lo guiaba de la mano (se sentía jodidamente fantástico sostener la mano de Cas) y Dean no cuestionó hacia donde iban.

Frunció el ceño en confusión cuando Cas lo empezó a llevar por unas escaleras en las que él nunca había estado, pero igual guardó silencio. El trasero de Cas meneándose justo frente a su cara era demasiado y puta madre, esa _falda_. Dean de verdad ama el encaje.

Las escaleras terminaron en una puerta marcada _azotea, prohibida la entrada_ y Cas sólo empujó la puerta para abrirla, claramente ignorando la señal.

“Wow.” Dean murmuró y entrecerró los ojos ante la luz del sol. “Nunca pensé que se podría subir aquí.”

Cas curvó los labios. “La gente lo hace todo el tiempo. Mayormente para perderse un par de clases, creo que incluso los profesores saben.”

Ella le arrastró alrededor de la pequeña casa hecha para las escaleras y la puerta. En el otro lado estaba una banca de parque que lucía sospechosamente similar a las de abajo en el campo de futbol. El piso alrededor de la banca estaba tapizado de colillas de cigarrillos, pero el espacio de al lado estaba limpio.

“Oh, bueno.” Cas dijo y señaló a Dean para que se sentara en la banca. Él lo hizo lentamente, un poco (mucho) decepcionado de soltar su mano. “Había la probabilidad de que se subiera alguien antes. Quería privacidad.”

Dean tragó con un clic que se escuchó demasiado fuerte para él. “Mira, Cas—”

Cas sostuvo una mano frente a Dean y lo detuvo de inmediato. “Dean, por favor déjame hablar primero. Necesito hacer esto bien.” ¿Hacerlo bien? Dean recostó la espalda en la banca de nuevo, sólo mirando a Cas que estaba parada frente a él, luciendo hermosa. “¿Está bien sí nos saltamos el homenaje?”

Dean quiso bufar, porque claro que estaba bien con ello, pero pensó que decirlo así sonaría mal.

“Por su puesto.” Masculló. Sus manos enroscadas en puños flojos contra sus muslos cuando Cas le sonrió con recato. 

“Quiero explicar porque nos detuve en la fiesta.” Ella empezó a hablar y echó tras su oreja un mechón. “En verdad me gustas Dean, pero dijiste algunas cosas que me hicieron dar cuenta de que no me sincerado contigo.”

Dean arrugó las cejas en confusión. “Cas, no quise hacerte sentir mal.”

Cas sonrió. “No lo hiciste. Yo sólo…” ella suspiro pesadamente. “Es que tengo que dejar unas cosas en claro. Y es realmente mi culpa. He estado haciendo esto por tanto tiempo, y todos los que me son cercanos saben.” Dean sintió que su cara se quedaba atascada en una mueca confusa. Cas cambió el peso de sus pies. “Quiero decir, toda mi familia lo sabe, los maestros lo saben, todos mis amigos saben. Ya no es la gran noticia. Estoy a gusto justo así y sólo…” ella suspiró de nuevo, más frustrada. “Creo que me olvido de que no todos automáticamente saben, ¿tu entiendes?”

“Um…” Dean _nunca_ estuvo tan confundido en su vida. “Quizá quieras ilustrarme un poco más, Cas.”

Cas se mordió el labio inferior y miró abajo, apretando ligeramente su falda con los puños. “Mi nombre completo es Castiel. Soy un chico, al que le gusta vestirse como mujer.”

El mundo pareció desacelerarse mientras Dean trataba de averiguar que estaba pasando.

"Uh…"

Cas suspiró (¡otra vez!), y levantó su falda un poco. Debajo ella tenía un par de braguitas blancas y _santamadredelespiritusantoesoesunpene_. Y bolas. Un pene y un par de bolas acomodadas cómodamente en un ajustado par de bragas blancas. 

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron y sus manos se apretaron contra sus muslos.

“No soy un transgénero, sí quieres una etiqueta.” Cas continuó pero Dean apenas la-¡lo! escuchaba, sólo podía mirar.

_Parecían de satín. ¿Cómo se sentirán?_

“En realidad disfruto mi género, sólo que.” Cas se encogió de hombros. “Soy un chico al que le gusta la ropa femenina. Un travestido, supongo, sí _tienes_ que etiquetarlo. Y para rematar, gay.”

Dean estaba lentamente alzando una mano temblorosa. Los muslos de Cas aún eran cremosamente blancos, los ojos de ella-¡él! (malditos pronombres) aún eran azules. Sus labios aún rellenos.

“En verdad me gustas, Dean, y espero que esto no se interponga entre nosotros. Quiero decir, entiendo que pensaste que era una chica y tal vez no te gusten los chicos. No estoy pidiéndote nada de eso, sólo espero que al menos podamos quedar como amigos. Siento que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera, realmente me gustaría que nosotros— ¿Qué estás haciendo?”

Dean miró a Cas ante su pregunta, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía una mano puesta en el muslo de Cas y otra en su propia entrepierna. También sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba jodidamente duro, como una puta piedra.

"Uh, yo, um…"

Cas apretó la falda de él (¡Hah! ¡Lo dijo correcto!) más fuerte, pero no la bajó. Había tantas cosas que Dean quería preguntarle ahora mismo, pero toda su sangre estaba amontonada en su erección. Además, él siempre había sido un poco retrasado cuando estaba cerca de Cas. 

"¿Tetas?"

_¡Puta madre, Winchester!_

Cas parpadeó. “¿Me preguntas sobre mis pechos?”

“Tal vez.” Dean respiró. Ahora sus manos estaban masajeando. El muslo de Cas y su miembro a la vez. Los ojos de Cas lucían oscuros, pero tal vez fuera sólo el sol. 

“Son falsos. Es sólo un sostén con relleno. Ni siquiera lo uso cuando estoy practicando. Pensé que lo habías visto.” Él mordió sus labios, otra vez. El pene de Dean saltó en su mano. “Te vi observándonos.” 

“A ti.” Dean tragó para humedecerse la maldita boca así no sonaría como una rana. “Te estuve observando a ti.”

“Eso esperaba.” Cas inclinó su cabeza a un lado, curvando sus labios. “¿Dean, te gustan mis bragauitas?”

“Mierda, Cas.” Dean gimió, frotando más fuerte su miembro cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rozando la tela de las bragas con sus dedos. “Me tienes tan jodidamente duro.”

_Con cuidado, no quieres asustarlo de nuevo._

Dean no supo de donde salió esa voz racional, pero trató la mejor maldita manera de obedecerla. Incluso si su miembro ya estaba goteando y joder, necesitaba venirse desde hace mucho. Y allí estaba Cas, parado con su falda levantada para que Dean viera todo.

El aliento de Cas se rasgó ante las palabras de Dean. “¿Me deseas?” preguntó, su tono lleno de devoción. “¿Incluso sí soy un chico?”

“Yo sólo—diablos—Yo sólo te deseo _a ti._ ” Dean apretó la cadera de Cas, trató de jalarlo más cerca y Cas trastabilló.

Dean ahora estaba frotándose la entrepierna continuamente, y dolía que estuviera atrapada en sus pantalones, pero dolía _tan bien._

“¿Incluso si me visto así? Dean, te engañé.”

“No lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?” Dean murmuró, difícilmente entendiendo sus propias palabras. El miembro de Cas endureciendo ante el sonido susurrante de la voz de Dean. El miembro saltó contra la apretada tela de las bragas. Dean se mordió su labio ante la vista. “Joder luces tan caliente bebé. Ni siquiera puedo…” Levantó la vista encontrando a Cas observándole con los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria. “Nunca he estado con un chico, nunca lo quise. Pero, ¿puedo tocarte? ¿por favor?”

Cas jadeo entrecortado y luego asintió, lamiendo sus labios una vez. Él se mantuvo de pie y quieto mientras Dean dejaba su mano vaguear por su cuerpo.

Sus muslos, sus caderas. Atrás para apretarle el culo y joder, eso hizo que las caderas de Cas se sacudieran y gimiera bajito. Arriba y debajo de la blusa de Cas, frotó su vientre firme y plano, y jodidamente suave.

Y abajo, sobre el miembro y las bolas de Cas. Se sentían más pequeñas que las de Dean mismo, pero eran claramente masculinas. Ni un puto error en esa parte. El pene de Dean punzó, saltó y se mojó con más pre-eyaculación.

“Jodidamente perfecto.” Dean exhaló. Cas apretó su falda y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Sus manos estaban temblando. Dean restregando furiosamente sobre su erección, listo para venirse allí y ahora. “Date la vuelta, quiero verte el culo.”

Cas lloriqueo como un gatito ( _maulló_ joder) y se dio la vuelta. Él levanto su falda sobre la curva de sus redondas nalgas y se inclinó sólo un poco, abriendo sus piernas solo un poco, y arqueando la espalda solo un poquito.

_“¡Mierda!”_ Dean gimió y se endureció aún más en su mano incluso si estaba apretado su trasero, amasando su carne, jalándolo más cerca. “Me vas a hacer terminar en mis putos pantalones, Cas. Diablos, bebé.”

Cas jadeó. “Dean, ¿estás…?”

“Tan jodidamente cerca.” El aliento de Dean salió entrecortado. La banca chirriaba a causa de sus movimientos desesperados. “Te necesito Cas, no me importa si eres un chico o una chica, necesito estar dentro de ti.”

Cas se giró tan rápido que Dean casi se marea con la vista de la falda agitándose. Y de repente nada más importó porque él tenía a Cas sobre su regazo. 

Las rodillas del chico presionadas contra las caderas de Dean, la falda desparramada sobre las piernas de ambos, sus miembros encontrados, y sus labios sobre los de Dean.

Y Dean se vino con un grito ahogado que Cas ansiosamente se bebió. 

Apretó a Cas muy fuerte, presionando el cuerpo delgado contra su erección mientras él embestía hacia arriba y puta madre, vio estrellas de lo fuerte que se vino. Cas continuó apretándose hacia abajo contra él, su propia erección prominente, pero no parecía tan desesperado como el propio Dean. 

“Dean, luces tan bien.” Cas murmuró, sus labios rozando los de Dean, incluso sí él estaba contribuyendo muy poco al beso. Su cuerpo entero deshuesado después de su orgasmo, además se sentía tan bien quedarse sentado y dejar a Cas acariciarle. “Tan guapo cuando te corres para mí.”

“M-Mierda.” Dean musitó quedo, apenas consiente de lo fuerte que estaba apretando a Cas. Olisqueó contra su cuello, deleitándose con la deliciosa fragancia del chico. _¡Chico!_ De puta madre.

“¿Estás bien?” Cas susurró después de un rato. Dean aún podía sentir que estaba aún duro incluso si parecía que se le había bajado un poco durante su tiempo acurrucados (oh viejo, Dean se estaba acurrucado con alguien).

“¿Estás? ¿Quieres que te…?” él no supo cómo terminar esa oración, lo cual era ridículo considerando que él también tiene un pene. Él sabe que puede y que no debe hacérsele a un pene.

_No seas una niñita, Winchester._

Pero Cas negó con su cabeza y se echó un poco atrás de manera que terminó sentado en el regazo de Dean. “Está bien. De cualquier manera, tener sexo no estaba en mis planes.”

Dean se sonrojo tan fuerte que le dolió. “Lo siento.”

“Yo no.”

La sonrisa fresca de Cas hizo que Dean se sintiera ligeramente mejor.

“No, pero lo digo enserio, Cas.” El material de la falda se sentía agradable bajo las manos de Dean. “Entiendo que querías hablar, y que es algo realmente serio, pero yo solo… creo que lo tenía guardado desde el fin de semana.” Él sonrió maliciosamente y fue el turno de Cas de sonrojarse. Lo hizo, así que su maliciosa sonrisa se ensanchó. “Y aunque estoy jodidamente sorprendido de que eres un chico, eso realmente no importa.” Él miró abajo y frunció el ceño un poco. “Se siente como sí debiera, pero contigo… soy un idiota,” se encogió de hombros y sonrió de nuevo. “Simplemente no me importa.”

“Oh, Dean.” Cas murmuró y le acarició la mejilla. Estaba seguro de que el gesto debería significar alivio, pero el tono de Cas fue demasiado triste. 

“Los chicos te han dicho eso antes, ¿no es cierto?”

“Si.”

Dean apretó los labios. “¿Te lastimaron?”

Cas sacudió su cabeza de manera positiva, pero paró abruptamente después de pensarlo. “No físicamente.” Le dijo con una sonrisa triste, y Dean quiso matar a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a poner esa expresión en el rostro de Cas.

“Cas, ¿Quién fue? ¿Fue Fergus?”

Cas levantó sus cejas en sorpresa. Sus manos apuñadas contra el pecho de Dean. “No sólo fue Fergus… Bueno, él me gustaba más de lo que otros llegaron a gustarme, y él dijo que estaba bien con esto, pero no creo que lo estuviera. Él nunca quiso que usara nada femenino en la cama y,” se encogió de hombros. “Yo estaba bien con ello por un tiempo, pero no quiero esconder este lado de mí. No cuando todos los demás parecen aceptarlo.”

“Y no deberías de cualquier forma.” Joder, Dean se sintió proyectivo y raro y cachondo (y enamorado. ¿¡Quien putas dijo eso!?). “¿Porque está él persiguiéndote ahora, entonces?”

Cas parpadeó y luego sonrió conocedor, Dean pensó que debería sentirse avergonzado, pero no fue así. “Sospecho que cree que podemos arreglar las cosas.”

“No puedes.” Fue el turno de Dean de parpadear ante sus propias palabras. Cas solo lo miraba con curiosidad. “Quiero decir…” él carraspeo medio consiente del peso de sus palabras y desvió la mirada a un lado. “Supongo que puedes y todo eso, pero no puedes—Digo, ¡no debes!” suspiró y se forzó a sí mismo a mirar a Cas a los ojos. “Joder, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que sí incluso arreglaras las cosas con él, no quisiera que volvieras con él.”

Cas inclinó su cabeza. “Quizá quieras explicarte un poco, Dean” Bueno joder, Cas estaba claramente jugando con él, Dean lo podía decir por la forma en juguetona en que brillaron los ojos del chico. Y a Dean le encantó.

“¿Podemos, sólo olvidarnos de los últimos diez minutos? Quiero decir, no la conversación, eso se queda, ¿podemos olvidar mi vergonzoso comportamiento y empezar de nuevo?”

“No sé.” Cas dijo tanteando. “Quizá quiera material para cuando me masturbe después.”

El aliento de Dean salió entrecortado al exhalar. “Vale.” Chilló. “Bueno, aparte de eso…” tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de continuar. “¿Quisieras intentar salir conmigo?”

Cas sonrió deslumbrante. Dean estaba contento de estar sentado o sus rodillas hubieran flaqueado. 

“Si quiero.”

“No te precipites al decidir.” Le advirtió Dean, pero mierda, su pecho se sentía diez veces más apretado debido a lo exaltado que se sentía. “Como demasiado y no tengo modales en la mesa. Y juro todo el maldito tiempo. No tengo dinero y tiendo a nunca cerrar la boca, hablo de más.”

Cas colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Dean y se agachó para besarle los labios castamente. “Creo que puedo vivir con eso. Además, tengo un par de sugerencias de lo que podemos poner en esa boca abierta tuya.”

“Santa…”

El siguiente beso fue mucho más profundo, las manos de Dean se enredaron en el cabello de Cas, y Cas acunando el rostro de Dean en las suyas. De alguna manera no se sentía extraño el saber que estaba besando a un chico, quizá era porque él conoció a Cas como una chica, o tal vez era estaba tan enganchado con Cas en general que no le importaba. No lo podía decir y ni siquiera le importaba un carajo, no con lo bien que se sentía tener a Cas moviéndose en su regazo. 

“Deberíamos volver a Clase.” Cas murmuró después de lo que se sintió una eternidad de bendiciones. 

“Deberíamos.” Dean musitó y se estremeció con el sonido que Cas dejó salir cuando le tiró del cabello.

“Necesito contarles de esto a las chicas.”

Dean frunció la nariz un poco. “No _todo_ , por favor.”

Cas se rio y se sentó un poco de nuevo. La corrida se había secado ya en los calzoncillos de Dean, y ahora era inmensamente incomodo, pero al menos no era visible pensó, podía vivir con ello. 

“Quizá no todo.” Cas le concedió con una sonrisa maliciosa. “Pero si la parte en la que quieres salir conmigo, incluso si soy así.” 

Dean frunció el ceño. “No lo digas así, no hay nada de malo contigo.” Él apretó las caderas de Cas de repente, acariciando con sus pulgares en movimientos circulares. “Aún sigues siendo la chica más linda en la escuela. El chico más lindo también.”

Cas se rio de nuevo, un sonido eufórico que hizo al corazón de Dean hincharse. “Sabes, las chicas estaban bastante seguras de que ibas a estar bien con esto, incluso sí pensabas que te había tomado el pelo. Tenían claro que ni te ibas a enojar.”

“¿Y tú no?”

Cas miró abajo y arrugó la nariz un poco. “Esperaba que no, pero como estoy mucho más comprometido emocionalmente que ellas, supongo que fue más fácil para mi imaginar lo peor.” 

Dean se dio cuenta de que quería decir algo para confortarlo. Pero la verdad, se quedó atascado en la parte de _mucho más comprometido emocionalmente_ y no pudo ayudarle con sus propios sentimientos vibrando, como si estúpidas mariposas le invadieran el estómago, o algo así. 

Aunque realmente él no estaba cien por ciento seguro de tener sexo con un hombre, y tal vez salir con alguien como Cas podría ser difícil, Dean no podía asegurarlo. Lo único que él sabía era lo bien que se sentía besar a Cas y lo mucho que él quería más. Más tiempo con el chico, más sexo. Sólo más. 

“Vamos a hacer que lo nuestro funcione, bebé.” Musitó e inmediatamente Cas sonrió tímidamente, haciendo que el corazón de Dean se sintiera lleno de nuevo. Dios, como amaba ese sentimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El protagonista de rebelde sin causa en el filme de 1955.
> 
> Este fanfic es obviamente una traducción del trabajo de Zation, a quien le pedí permiso para traducir su maravillosa escritura, debo decir que hay tanto amor aquí que tuve que traducirlo, espero haber hecho un trabajo respetable y que lo disfruten tanto como yo, me falta un capítulo, estoy trabajando en ello ;)


End file.
